witch_hunter_communion_of_the_devilfandomcom-20200213-history
Erdene Alunegen
Full Name: Erdene Alunegen IMVU Username: RoakzuLeonart Race Human Previous Race N/A Title(s): Priestess Nickname(s) Erd Age: 32 Date of Birth: August 27, 1668 AD Place of Birth: Darhan, Mongolia Gender: Female Orientation: Celibate/Chaste Occupation: Traveling Priestess/Healer Religion: Buddhism Status: Alive Alignment: Neutral Good General Appearance: -Coming Soon- Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Rust Brown Skin Tone: Pale Cream Height: 5’3”/160cm Weight: 125lbs/57kg Build: Thin and lithe with very slight curves. She is small in stature and seems very delicate. Scars: N/A Tattoos: N/A Piercings: Earrings Other Distinguishing Marks: Beauty mark near the left eye. Father: Chingis Alunegen Mother: Enkhtuya Alunegen Brothers: N/A Sisters: N/A Sons: N/A Daughters: N/A Other: N/A Allies: N/A Enemies: N/A Overall Personality: Erdene is an imaginative idealist, guided by her own core values and beliefs. As a Healer, possibilities are paramount; the realism of the moment is only of passing concern. She sees potential for a better future, and pursues truth and meaning with her own individual flair. She is sensitive, caring, and compassionate, and is deeply concerned with the personal growth of herself and others. Individualistic and nonjudgmental, Erdene believes that each person must find their own path. She enjoys spending time exploring her own ideas and values, and is gently encouraging to others to do the same. Often she is creative and artistic; she enjoys finding new outlets for self-expression. She values authenticity and wants to be original and individual in what she does. Often she is concerned with a search for meaning and truth within herself. Following tradition holds little appeal for her; she prefers to do her own exploration of values and ideas, and decide for herself what seems right. She can be offbeat and unconventional, but she feels no desire to conform. Erdene would rather be true to themselves than try to fit in with the crowd. Erdene is accepting and nonjudgmental in her treatment of others, believing that each person must follow their own path. She is flexible and accommodating, and can often see many points of view. It is important to her to support other people; however, she may react strongly if they feels her own values are being violated. She especially hates being steamrolled by people who insist there is one right way to do things. Erdene wants an open, supportive exchange of ideas. She may initially seem cool, as they reserve their most authentic thoughts and feelings for people they know well. Reflective, spiritual, and often interested in having meaningful conversations about values, ethics, people, and personal growth. Typically curious and open-minded, as the Healer she continually seeks a deeper understanding of herself and of the people around her. She is passionate about her ideals, but private as well; few people understand the depth of her commitment to her beliefs. Erdene is sensitive and empathetic, engaging themselves in a lifelong quest for meaning and authenticity. The mundane aspects of life are of less interest to her, and she is more excited by interesting ideas than by practical facts. Typically she accept others without question, and may take special interest in offbeat points of view or alternative lifestyles. Often she has a special affection for the arts, especially the avant garde, as she loves experiencing new concepts in self-expression. Likes/Obssessions: She devoutly follows the tenets of buddhism as she feels it is the true path in life for balance and harmony. Dislikes/Pet Peeves: She dislikes when others try to push their views and opinions on people. People who harm others for sport are also a huge dislike for her. Fears/Phobias: She fears losing balance within herself and losing her path as a priestess. For her inner balance is very important. Hobbies/Interests: Erdene will dabble in painting and writing poetry from time to time, always finding fun ways to express herself in creative means. Physical Skills: Erdene has trained for many years in the martial arts, though purely for escape and self-defense purposes. As a non-violent monk she will only use force as a last resort, aiming to disable her opponent by the use of pressure points. Intellectual Skills: She is a very sharp and intelligent woman, often able to see the bigger picture. Her greatest talent is in her knowledge of medicinal herbs, poultices, and spiritual healing. Weapons: N/A Clothing Style: She wears loose, comfortable clothing usually adorned with beads and feathers. Armour: N/A Background -Coming Soon- RP Logs -Coming Soon- Theme Song One sails the seas of life and believes The storms will lead you home These open roads will call you with The Promise You'll walk the Earth alone We lopen (we walk) We vallen (we fall) We leren, we falen, we staan (We learn, we fail, we stand) We vechten (we fight) We helpen (we help) Haten, luisteren, en gaan (Hate, listen and go) Beminnen (love) We duiken (we dive) We dansen, we lachen, ontluiken (We dance, we laugh, bloom) Verwonderen (amaze) We hopen (we hope) We bidden, verlaten, vergaan (We pray, leave, pass) I live in a dream With open eyes I breathe again I see all your fears Together we can feel (I feel), we can heal And take the road less traveled on To here, in the new Like diamonds we will shine (We shine), We will rise Two hearts, where souls are free again We live! We sail the seas of life and believe The storms will lead us home These open roads will call us with The Promise We walk the Earth alone We lopen (we walk) We vallen (we fall) We leren, we falen, we staan (We learn, we fail, we stand) We vechten (we fight) We helpen (we help) Haten, luisteren, en gaan (Hate, listen and go) Beminnen (love) We duiken (we dive) We dansen, we lachen, ontluiken (We dance, we laugh, bloom) Verwonderen (amaze) We hopen (we hope) We bidden, verlaten, vergaan (We pray, leave, pass) We lopen (we walk) We vallen (we fall) This dream is a universe And every soul shines Where the darkness turns into light I take you to fly with me And follow the way There will always be a new day